Spider Man: Shadow Knight
by JediWriter
Summary: When Spider Man confronts a powerful ninja, all hell breaks loose.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Shadow of the Night  
  
In the New York skyline a full moon shines down upon the city and where Spider Man looks upon his streets for crime. In a city that never sleeps, there's always will be crime. Ever since that night when his uncle was shot to death he had to stop as much crime as they were.  
  
'Well, looks like another dead night' Thought Spidey clinging on the side of a highrise building. Then until he saw something moved in the alley across the street. Two shadows were struggling while somebody screamed. 'Maybe not totally dead.'  
  
He swung down in to the alley, but he was too late. It looked like a mugging happened. The mugger was on the ground unconscious and the lady who was mugged, looked at Spidey and said, "Where were you five seconds ago?"  
  
"What in the world happened?" Spiderman asked.  
  
She replied, "I-I don't know. I was in great shock until, until a shadow appeared. They were struggling until the shadow beat him. He then vanished. Not much more than I can say about you."  
  
Moments later he was back on his watching spot still thinking what has happen. 'Looks like another hero's in town, but I can't help of what that lady said. Who or what was that thing? Sigh. Oh well, better head back home. Maybe I'll get some clues later.'  
  
The next day Peter went back to work at the Daily Bugle and boy was it busy. Robbie was on the phone; Craig the typesetter was running around like the white rabbit. It was like mad house. He walked over to Gloria, J.J.'s Secretary.  
  
"What's going on Gloria?" he asked.  
  
Gloria replied, "Don't you watch the news Peter? The police got reports in about a shadow man or something stalking the streets."  
  
"Parker!" Jameson shouted to Peter as he went into his office to answer his phone. "Why are you standing around? Can't you see that we're busy?"  
  
"He's been like this ever since the first call," said Gloria.  
  
'Maybe this is the same guy that I apparently saw last night.' Peter thought as he cautiously entered J.J.'s office.  
  
"What do you want me to do Mr. Jameson?" Peter asked.  
  
Jameson replied, "I want you to go out there and take some pictures of this shadow man."  
  
"I don't know what he looks like," Peter replied.  
  
Jameson said, " You always get a pictures of Spider-Man I'm sure you can get a shot of him. I'll pay you top dollars for it." 'Top dollars!' Pete thought and said, "Ok Mr. Jameson I'll see what I can do."  
  
That night Spider Man was determine to find out who that guy was. He didn't know how he would get a picture of a shadow, since the light from his camera flash would cancel the shadow out, But he had to try. He could realy use the money.  
  
'If I was a shadow, where would I be?' He thought sitting onto of a gargoyle's head statue. 'Now that's a silly question, its nighttime.'  
  
Just then gunshot fired in an abandon building a couple of blocks away as Spidey raced to the scene. In the three story brick building, two thugs, one with a shotgun, were in confusion. They were shooting everywhere. What ever it was, they were missing it.  
  
"Where is he?" said one of the thugs hysterically.  
  
The other thug replied looking about, "I don't know. I don't know."  
  
In confusion Spider Man looked through the window and saw the two thugs just then he saw him, falling down from the ceiling. He was in some sort of a ninja costume. He looked like Spider Man's height and weight and moved like him too. 'Now what would a Ninja be doing in NY?' Spidey Thought as he looked on.  
  
"Retsu!" the ninja shouted as red like lightning bolts ran through out his hands and shock the two thugs. The two hooligans fell down unconscious.  
  
Spider Man was then shocked himself, but had to do something. He entered the room through a opened window and remarked, "So, your the new rookie the people are talking about."  
  
The ninja glanced over to the web slinger, not happy to see him, and shouted, "Si" Smoke then appeared all around, covering them in blackness.  
  
Spidey took action flinging his web at him and said, "I'm not letting you getting away this time."  
  
But it was too late the Ninja disappeared in thin air and only what Spiderman caught was a garter post. But with his super hearing, he sensed footsteps on the rooftop and went out the window. He climbed the wall and got to the roof only to find the ninja jump flipping from one roof to another like no other man he met. Spidey had to catch him, so he took a short cut to block him off. The both met on other roof top a few blocks away.  
  
"Ok blackie, what's your hurry?" Spidey said coming up from a side of a building.  
  
The ninja stopped short and was bit surprised. He took out his katana blades and swung them around him and set his position. His eyes narrowed as got ready to strike. Spidey didn't hesitate and sped his web at him again. He aimed at his swords and with luck it hit them. The ninja was impressed, as Spidey pulled them out of his hands.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you your not supposed to play with knives," said Spiderman.  
  
The ninja was not pleased as he did a forward flip and tried to kick Spiderman off the building. But Spider Man's senses rang and rolled out of the way. When Spider Man got up, the ninja threw five star blades at him. Spider Man dodged them easily like if they were in slow motion, but with all the agility he did not see the ninja's fling kick. It came too fast for Spidey, as he fell off the ledge of the five-story building. As Spiderman fell unconsciously the ninja got his senses together and said, "Oh my god. What have I done," He quickly got out his grappling hook and shot down at Spider man. When Spidey came too, the grappling hook just caught his hand and he stopped in mid air. Spidey looked up and was the ninja leaving him just to hang there. Then them mysterious ninja disappeared in the night from which he came from. Spider Man was then to determine to find out who he was and what he is doing in New York City.  
  
That night the ninja snuck back in a small apartment, took off his mask and sat down. He was so confused and scared. His mind was going crazy as he held his head in agony.  
  
"What have I done?" he muttered, "What's making me do this?" 'I almost killed Spider Man.'  
  
He took out a piece of an old Japanese urn that he found on one of his school trips in Japan. He looked at, not knowing what to do about it.  
  
"Your making me do this." He said, "But why?" He wondered. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He needed some help, but whom can he trust? Surly they'll think he's crazy and lock him up with the other loonies. He shook is head, as he knew that's what did not want to do. He placed the urn piece down and though he'd keep this to himself for the time being.  
  
The next day Jameson had Peter in his office. Joanna was not pleased as what Peter had brought him.  
  
"What do you mean you saw him and didn't take the pictures?" Jameson asked.  
  
Peter replied, "he was too fast for the camera, it look blurred. But I know what he was, A ninja."  
  
"A ninja?! What the hell is a ninja?" Jameson asked.  
  
Peter replied, "Well, it's a Japanese warrior of the night, but that's not the point here, Spider Man saw him too."  
  
"Oh, great, now we got three lunatics on the loose, you, Spider Man, and this ninja guy." Jameson raged, "Now look, the only thing I want are clear crisp photos of this ninja person or some hard proof. Now get out of here and don't come back without something I can use."  
  
Peter left and thought, 'Hard evidence eh, I'll get your proof Jameson and those photos too.'  
  
Later that day Peter decided to visit a friend, who was a researcher at the University. Maybe he could help him identify the grappling took that he brought with him. The University was usually pack with students when Peter accidentally bumped into one in the halls that nearly knocked him down.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that," said Peter as he dropped the hook he was carrying. Peter looked up to see him. He had brown hair, just about the same height as peter, maybe a little shorter with an slim built.  
  
'What the...' Thought the kid. 'The grappling hook, but how? I can't do anything right now or I'll blow my cover.' "No, that's my fault," said the kid, "I should've looked where I have been going. I gotta go or I'll be late."  
  
"Well I'm sorry again, bye." replied Peter.  
  
Peter then went into his laboratory with his friend Justin. They went over to a table, as Peter took out the item in question. He placed it on to the table, as his friend was amazed at.  
  
"What can you make of it," Said Peter observing the Ninja grappling hook.  
  
"Uhmm," Justin replied picking it up as he examined it." It looks like an ordinary ninja grappling hook to me Peter. I'm not really into ancient Japanese weaponry, but I know a guy who runs a curiae shop in Little China called Mr. Lee's. I bet he could help you."  
  
"Thanks allot Justin." Peter took the grappling hook and went there.  
  
After a few stops for directions, he finally found the shop. It was small curiae shop, in it Peter found all sorts of things. From old parchments to medical herbs, the shop was very stocked and the prices were a bit high for Peter. He saw a sign on the counter that said in two languages, "We Do Appraise." He was only there to do just that.  
  
"Hello?" Said Peter, as he rang the bell on the counter next to the sign.  
  
Then an old Asian man came out from the back. He was short and bald, and moved slowly. "I can hear you, don't have to keep on ringing it," said the old man, "How may I help you?"  
  
Peter took out the hook and showed it to the man, "What can you tell me about this."  
  
Mr. Lee took the hook and examined it, for a few minutes then his eyes widen at what he saw. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Spider Man found it and gave it to me to find out what it is," replied Peter.  
  
Mr. Lee turned the handle over on the bottom for Parker to see, "Well, see this symbol on the bottom. It's the symbol of the Kokartry. No one has ever seen this in hundreds of years."  
  
"What's a Kokartry?" asked Peter.  
  
Mr. Lee replied, "Not what, who. One thousand years ago, a do gooder or what you call a vigilante named Hartuki Kokartry helped people out. One day the people of Yoto, Japan found him holding a villager. The village people then took him wrong. They hunted him down and killed him, but he swore that he would return in their souls. The people burned his body and placed it in a forbidden urn. They also took his equipment and hid it in the mountains not far from the village. No one has seen them since. I guess some one found them. Can I keep this overnight and study it?"  
  
"Sure, I see why not." said Peter and left the shop. Now knowing the story, he needed to find Mr. Kokartry and stop him.  
  
That night, both the ninja and Spiderman were at Mr. Lee's, but the ninja got there first. Mr. Lee was in his office studying the grappling hook when he heard a tapping noise.  
  
He turned around and announced, "Who's there?" He then went in his shop and turned on the lights then he saw him. "Hartuki, no, that's impossible," he said.  
  
The ninja ordered, "Where is my grappling hook?"  
  
"I-I." he replied.  
  
"Why don't pick somebody your own age," said a familiar voice. The ninja spun around and it was Spiderman. The ninja then took Mr. Lee as a hostage with his Si blades to his neck and said, "This does not concerns you Spider Man."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Replied Spider Man, "It might concern the police of what you done."  
  
"Stay back, or he dies," he ordered.  
  
Spider Man didn't know of what to do, one false move and Mr. Lee dies. He couldn't leave Mr. Lee alone with him. Who knows what Hartuki might do to him?  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Shadow Of the Truth

Chapter 2  
  
Shadow of the Truth  
  
"Just put the sword down and let Mr. Lee go," suggested Spiderman, "This is not like you."  
  
"How would you know?" replied the ninja, "You don't know anything about me. People laughed at me, killed me, but now I came back for my revenge."  
  
"Ok Hartuki, you know this is not right," said Spidey.  
  
The ninja replied, "Hartuki is dead, now there is only Shadow  
  
Night. I'm a freak like you Spiderman, so don't run my life,"  
  
Shadow Night threw Mr. Lee down with his Si and shouted, "NO!" he held his head like he had a headache, "I will not let you do this to me!" The voice changed, it sounded like he was possessed by Hartuki himself. "Too late puny mortal. Now I shall finish it."  
  
He raised his sword towards Spiderman, but before he thruster it, the person he was possessed came over him and threw the sword away and ran past Spiderman and out the door. Spidey tried to catch him, but he was too fast for him.  
  
Mr. Lee finally came too as Spider Man helped him up.  
  
"Are you all right Mr. Lee?" Asked Spider Man.  
  
Mr. Lee looked at him and replied, "Yes, but you must find him fast Spider Man. Who knows what we would do."  
  
"I understand that," said Spider Man "Any idea how I could stop him?"  
  
"Hmmm, his body is possessed by the sprit of Hartuki," Mr. Lee Began, "I could mix a potion that could relieve the sprit from his body."  
  
"Like an exorcism?" Spidey inquired.  
  
"Yes," Said Mr. Lee, "Something like that, but it could be dangerous. Here," He handed Spider Man a pouch ball, "this contains a spore that could stun him long enough to get him back here. The potion won't be ready for 2 hours."  
  
Spider Man nodded, "Thanks." Then he took off to find the Shadow Night.  
  
"Good luck Spider Man," Said Mr. Lee as Spidey Left.  
  
Spider Man swung the entire Manhattan area for about an hour, but he could not even spot him. He decided to take a few minutes to get his thoughts together, so finally landed on a tall building.  
  
'Now, think Spidey' He thought, 'where could he be?'  
  
He then remembered on what Mr. Lee said about Hartuki getting revenge on the villagers of Yoto and quickly rushed over to Chinatown.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow Knight was leaning against a wall in a dark ally in Chinatown. The battle between the souls continued inside his head much worse than before.  
  
"You can't make me do this, not anymore," The first voice said.  
  
Hartuki's voice replied, "You have no choice, your mind might be struggling, but only I can give you the power. Now we still have work to do. The villagers of Yoto will pay dearly for what they have done to me."  
  
"You're insane," the sane voice said, "We're in New York and it's the year 2000."  
  
"Well, we will then destroy their descendents." The evil voice laughed as his got total control of the body and took off to find his first victim.  
  
It was a quarter after midnight and the streets of Chinatown were quiet. Spider Man did not know witch building the Hartiki would strike. His head was beginning to ache as he noticed a Japanese sushi bar; he then looked on the roof and saw something moved. Inside a bedroom on the 3rd floor, the ninja crept in and saw a young Japanese woman sleeping soundly in her bed. He unsheathed his katana blade and was ready to strike her. The woman suddenly opened her eyes to see the ninja ready to kill her. She suddenly screamed for her life as Hartuki remarked, "Good bye little one, you are the first."  
  
As Hartuki swung his blade it was quickly ripped from his hands by a web. Shadow Knight looked at a window and saw Spider Man.  
  
"Not this time pal," said Spider Man.  
  
The young woman was so petrified she was stiff as ice. This gave Shadow Knight the time to grab her and exit from the window across the room. Spider Man spun a web at him but he was to fast again as the ninja climbed on the roof with his hostage. Spider Man gave no time and raced on the rooftop to meet them. Hartuki threw her on the ground and stepped on her with his Si to her throat.  
  
"Not this again," Said Spidey. "You know Hartuki, this is getting old. Now let her go."  
  
Shadow Knight looked at him and replied, "And if I don't? You cannot stop me Spider Man. No one can."  
  
"You want to test that theory?" asked Spider Man.  
  
The Shadow Knight glared at Spider Man, stepped off the woman and got into a fighting stance of the martial arts. Spider Man did the same. They both eyed each other in a tense stand off while waiting each other to make his move. Suddenly, Shadow Knight ran as he accomplished a fling kick towards Spidey. With Spider Man's quick reflexes, he successfully dodged it and tried to kick him back. Unfortunaly the Shadow Knight was quickly as well, he flipped over Spider Man and chucked throwing stars at the web slinger.  
  
"Whoa," Spider Man exclaimed as to dodged them all.  
  
"Enough of this child's play," said Shadow Knight, "you will feel the true power of the ninja. RESTU!!" He cried as he placed his hand together, and a powerful red blast came out of them.  
  
Spider Man's spider sense tingled as tried top darted out of the way. Shadow Knight kept blasting all over, trying to hit him.  
  
'I got one chance at this,' Spidey thought. 'Don't mess this us web head.'  
  
He jumped on top of a heater unit, then just as another beam hit the unit, Spider Man jumped and quickly as he could, threw the pouch of stun spore that Mr. Lee Had given him at the ninja's head.  
  
'What's this?' the ninja thought.  
  
Shadow Knight was fazed and shook his head as he stopped his blasting. He stumbled back and fell to the ground next to the fainted woman.  
  
"Now that's more like it," Spidey remarked.  
  
Spider Man walked over to him and removed his mask. To his surprise it was the student that he bumped in the university hall. Picked him and the woman up in his arms and got down from the roof. Moments later he returned the lady to her bed hoping she would think it was all a nightmare. Spidey thought the same as he took the young man back to Mr. Lee's shop.  
  
Spider Man took the precaution and spun the young student in a cocoon web, so he would not break free. He set him on Mr. Lee's bed and waited. A few minutes have passed, and Mr. Lee came in with a red glass bottle.  
  
"This will dismay the demon that has possessed him," said Mr. Lee stirring the liquid in the bottle.  
  
With a moment too soon, the young man awoke in a rage. He struggled through the web, but it was no use. Mr. Lee backed away a bit, but regained his courage and started to sprinkle the potion.  
  
"YOU WILL LET ME GO YOU INFIDELES!" The man screamed. "AARRRG!"  
  
Mr. Lee chanted an ancient spell as he sprinkled all over the webbed body. The student shook violently as Spidey got ready for anything.  
  
"NO!" Hartuki spoke angrily, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. NOT Again…" The sprit was then gone and the young man stopped shaking. A couple of minutes have passed and the student's eyes slowly opened as he saw Mr. Lee and Spider Man.  
  
"What? Who? Where am I?" He said.  
  
"It's ok your safe," replied Spider Man.  
  
The young man looked down at the webbing, then at Spidey "Spider Man? What's going on? Why am I in this thing?"  
  
"You Mean you don't remember?" Asked Spider man.  
  
"Remember?" He wondered, "Remember what?"  
  
"Your memory of Hartuki is gone along with his evil spirit," explained Mr. Lee.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the Young Man said.  
  
"it's a long story um…What's your name?" Inquired Spidey.  
  
"Longford, Michael Longford," he replied, "Who is Kartuki? And will someone get me out of this?"  
  
After Spider man cut Michael lose Mr. Lee explained everything to him. Michael could not believe a word of it.  
  
"What do you remember?" Asked Spidey.  
  
"Well," Michael started, "I remember hiking with my class mates on the side of Mt. Yoto, then an minor earthquake hit. I lost my footing and ended up in a cave. Wonder about, trying to find my way out when I saw this glow in one of the chambers. I thought it was daylight and quickly moved towards it. It wasn't the sun, but something weird. A room of some sort like a burial chamber you find in a mummy's tomb. Suddenly another earthquake shook the entire room, an after shock probably. I lost my footing again and was knocked out. The next several days after we left Japan, it was a blur. I don't know how I got out of the cave or anything."  
  
Mr. Lee nodded and said, "The urn must of hit your head and Hartuki's ashes was scattered over body. The spirit then took over your body, growing its force inside you. But something disturbs me, Spider Man has said that you use some sore of red blast force. Hartuki never had that kind of power."  
  
Michael's eyes widen and turned confused. "What are you saying?" He asked.  
  
"I do not know," Mr. Lee replied. "Some how you have powers that no human has."  
  
Michael blinked and was wondering if they were all crazy. "You're telling me that, even though the sprit of Hartuki was removed from my body, I have these weird laser like powers?" He shook his head. "I don't know about me, but I think you are all crazy."  
  
"Listen to me," Started Spider Man, "I know what I saw, I took pictures of you doing it. If I'm right there are help for people like you."  
  
"Help?" He questioned. "What do you think I need help for?"  
  
Mr. Lee nodded, "I suggest that you should go home and get some sleep. This is a confusing time for you."  
  
Spider Man agreed. "Mr. Lee is right. I'll take you home."  
  
Spidey and Michael did not say a word until they arrived at his apartments. Michael didn't know what to do or what to believe. He was thinking what would tomorrow bring.  
  
"Spider Man?" he said, "If I did have these powers? Who would help me?"  
  
"A special school in Rode Island Called 'Xavier Institution for the Gifted'" Spider Man answered.  
  
"A mutie school?" Questioned Michael, "Well…"  
  
"It's a good school for a person like you," said Spider Man, "I know Professor Xavier personally. But it's up to you if you want to go."  
  
Michael Thought a bit, but his head started to hurt, "Thanks, I think about it."  
  
"Good," said Spider Man, "Hey, if you need anything," He handed Mike a card with a phone number on it "Give me a buzz."  
  
"You got a Spider line?" Mike questioned.  
  
"Sort of, actually I'm sharing it with some one," Spidey replied.  
  
They both said their good byes and Spidey took off. Michael retired to his bedroom and flopped on his soft bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Peter took his dazzling pictures to the Daily Bugle hoping J.J'll trash them. But to his surprise, Jameson actually liked them.  
  
"Good job Parker," said Jameson, "I'll give you $50 for each Picture."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Jameson."  
  
"By the way, what happened to him?" His editor asked.  
  
"Well, Spider Man did fight the ninja," Peter started "and Spidey did catch him, but Unfortunaly, the ninja disappeared. Spider Man told me that we won't be seeing him any time soon."  
  
"Is that right?" J.J. questioned as he was lost in the pictures, "Well, at least we'll get some story updated. You can go Parker."  
  
Peter was pleased that J.J. didn't yell at him this time, but almost lying to him to protect Michael, it didn't seem right to him. Some day the press will learn the truth about Michael and the Shadow Knight, then the authorities. It won't be an easy life for Michael, but then its not and easy life for everybody else. 


End file.
